История обновлений/Meep’s Manadatory Recreation Content Pack
Бета 379337 = Привет, друзья! Сегодня мы начинаем бесплатное тестирование обновления: Meep’s Manadatory Recreation Content Pack! В этом обновлении появляются новые постройки для отдыха, позволяющие дубликантам релаксировать и наслаждаться периодом отдыха, который дарит им Автоматизация. Также мы добавили новую механику под названием Сверхрадостная реакция («Overjoyed Responses»), которая позволяет с некоторым шансом получить эффекты улучшения декора или продуктивности, а также новые анимации для дубликантов, когда их моральный дух значительно выше морального ожидания! Вся команда в последние несколько месяцев усердно трудилась над улучшением производительности, а также наработками на будущее. Мы решили, что прошло много времени с момента Запуска, и вы все заслуживаете чего-нибудь приятного, пока ждёте. В этом обновлении исправлено некоторое количество ошибок, за что отдельное спасибо всем, кто сообщал о них на форуме! Мы всегда благодарны вам за сообщения об ошибках и поддержку! Что содержится в тестовой ветке? ;Новые заметные особенности ;Новые реакции радости * Шариконадуватель (Balloon Artist) * Гламурнутый (Sparkle Streaker) * Трудяга (Super Productive) * Метатель стикеров (Sticker Bomber) ;Новые постройки * Сауна * Симулятор сёрфинга * Джакузи * Автомат с газировкой * Шезлонг ;Улучшения и исправления ;Аудио * Обновлена озвучка определителя ;Разное * Первая ракета и дубликанты, отправленные в Разлом Времени, не возвращаются назад * Исправлен вылет при загрузке старых файлов сохранений, не соответствующих генерации мира * Исправлено постоянно проваленное достижение Одна кровать, один санузел * Исправлен вылет при появлении запроса записи от модов * Исправлена ошибка, когда эффект Работа на свету не применялся при исследованиях * Исправлен вылет при установке построек с жидкостными входами и выходами * Принятие пищи в освещённой области теперь позволяет дубликантам получать полное количество калорий, а не часть, как было раньше * Исправлена ошибка с поломкой стен при опустошении террариума водорослей дубликантами * Исправлено повреждение иконки оверлея при строительстве * Исправлена ошибка с потоком веществ при наличии замкнутых кольцом труб * К паровым турбинам теперь корректно применяется Настройка генератора * Поручение Настройка генератора теперь не прерывается, даже если генератор не активен * Исправлен вылет при попытке сохранения через меню паузы для мира, ID которого не найден * Исправлено «зависание» дубликантов в нижней части лестниц * Теперь дубликанты автоматически назначаются на кушетки, если их уровень здоровья становится критическим * Уменьшено использование текстур дистиллятором этанола * Теперь используется корректная анимация для детёнышей паку * Файлы сохранений теперь корректно работают при переносе с одной операционной системы на другую * Исправлена ошибка, при которой не проигрывалась анимация «стройка завершена» для нескольких построек одновременно * Исправлена ошибка, при которой насосы постоянно находились в статусе Труба заблокирована, даже если она свободна * Исправлен подсчёт температуры в достижении Не 0К, но тоже неплохо * Добавлен текст лицензионного соглашения для пользователей macOS * Обновлён Mod Uploader для системы macOS Catalina ;Логи и отчёт об ошибке * Записывается больше сообщений в лог-файл при возникновении ошибки ввода-вывода * Добавлен лог Mod Uploader’а для сборок macOS * Улучшена обработка ошибок при попытке загрузки файлов Yaml ;Производительность * Исправлена избыточная загрузка файлов * Добавлена опция Текстуры низкого разрешения в настройках графики ;Интерфейс * Экран загрузки теперь растягивается в соответствии с шириной экрана * Исправлено всплывающее окно Освещённое рабочее место * Удалено избыточное описание для ковровой плитки * Выровнян текст с описанием декора в боковом меню постройки * Исправлена последовательность записей циклов в базе данных «Мой журнал» * Исправлена подсветка ключевых слов во всплывающих подсказках * Исправлена ошибка, при которой новые постройки не появлялись в строительном меню после исследования, при нехватке материалов для их установки * Исправлено воспроизведение видео на Linux * Обновлено описание энерго-цепей * Экран загрузки теперь корректно группирует файлы сохранений по названию колонии * Улучшена читаемость текста при выборе сохранённой игры * При описании горячих клавиш добавлены пробелы * Удалены строки с неиспользуемыми горячими клавишами строительного меню * Если список активных модов при появлении ошибки слишком длинный, он обрезается. : 12.11.2019|-| Бета 379868 = * Добавлена постройка для отдыха «Аэротруба», урааа! * Обновлена анимация наклейки стикеров * Описания и статусы джакузи более аккуратны и содержат ключевые температуры * Джакузи потребляет хлорный камень только во время использования * Соковыжималка теперь реально потребляет ингредиенты * Исправлено «залезание» продуктов соковыжималки в банку с продуктом * Корректно отображается потребление воды джакузи * Дубликанты из более ранних сохранений получат случайную радостную реакцию при загрузке игры * Моноброви снова выросли * Джакузи имеет корректный приоритет для отдыха * Обновлена анимация шезлонгов * Увеличен максимальный размер комнаты отдыха * Исправлено наложение на различных элементах интерфейса * Автомат с газировкой теперь принимает достаточное количество CO2, чтобы им можно было пользоваться * Разрешение экрана в оконном режиме больше не устанавливается в 1024x768 умолчанию * Добавлены анимации взаимодействия с автоматом с газировкой * Радостная реакция Трудяга срабатывает более надёжно и имеет пользовательскую анимацию «Ура». * Обновлены анимации дарения и принятия воздушного шарика * Джакузи требует больше хлорного камня для каждого использования * Более надёжный переход между наполнением, использованием и сливом джакузи * Жидкостный насос теперь корректно откачивает одни жидкости с поверхности других жидкостей * Уменьшено потребление энергии джакузи * Трудяга больше не дает бесконечное количество очков навыков после раскопок (однако, очки, которые были начислены, останутся) : 14.11.2019|-| Бета 380770 = * Воздушные шарики больше не показываются в базе данных * Заполнитель баллонов перенесён в технологию Improved Ventilation * Больше никакие поручения не дают бесконечного количества очков навыков трудягам-дубликантам (скрестив пальцы) * Обновлены анимации аэротрубы * Добавлены горячие клавиши для 13 и 14 категорий строительного меню * Добавлены звуки для Метателя стикеров * Расширены требования для аэротрубы * Подключена новая анимация для Трудяги * Добавлено отображение статуса наполнения и температуры джакузи * Отредактированы описания статуса новых построек * Обновлена внутриигровая информация об обновлениях * Обновлено описание при строительстве шезлонга * Расширены анимации при дарении и получении воздушного шарика * Обновлены корейский, китайский и русский переводы * Добавлены звуки при взаимодействии с Шариконадувателем * Ковровые плитки теперь дают больший декор и обладают эффектом снижения стресса, однако замедляют передвижение дубликантов * Обновлён внешний вид джакузи * Воздушные шарики теперь жёстко привязаны к дубликанту, за которым они следуют, а также синхронизируют анимацию с этим дубликантом * Постройки для отдыха больше не получают бонусов от света * Дубликанты больше не издают предсмертные звуки при использовании симулятора сёрфинга * Добавлены звуки для эффектов Шариконадувателя * Исправлено "зависание" дубликанта на несколько секунд после завершения постройки или копания * Дубликанты теперь становятся Сверхрадостными после возвращения из космоса в экскурсионном модуле * Теперь можно выбирать тип стикеров * Тип стикеров теперь привязан к личности конкретного дубликанта * Обновлены текстуры симулятора сёрфинга * Исправлена ошибка, при которой интерфейс оставался отключён, но при этом видим в режиме скриншота, когда таймлапс делал снимок экрана * Немного уменьшено время использования шезлонга * Некоторые из построек для отдыха теперь снижают стресс. На шезлонге даже можно спать. * Атлетичность дубликанта теперь влияет на анимацию использования симулятора сёрфинга * Телескоп не отображает статусное предупреждение для целей звездного анализа, если все космические тела уже проанализированы * Придуманы новые выражения лиц для "Блеска и Шариков" * Загрузка мира без космических тел со звёздной картой приведёт телескопы в активное состояние, ничего не исследуя * Прикреплены корректные анимации при движении Метателя стикеров * Шариконадуватели всегда будут бегать к своей цели * Добавлен принцип взаимодействия с дарителем воздушного шарика * Воздушный шарик больше не может быть снят : 19.11.2019|-| Релиз 381414 = Привет, друзья! Везде и всюду дубликанты расслабляются по Программе отдыха от Мипа! Этот бесплатный пакет обновлений содержит набор построек для отдыха, предназначенный для расслабления дубликантов и получения ими удовольствия от периода отдыха, который подарила им Автоматизация. Также мы добавили новую механику под названием Сверхрадостная реакция («Overjoyed Responses»), которая позволяет с некоторым шансом получить эффекты улучшения декора или продуктивности, а также новые анимации для дубликантов, когда их моральный дух значительно выше морального ожидания! Вся команда в последние несколько месяцев усердно трудилась над улучшением производительности, а также наработками на будущее. Мы решили, что прошло много времени с момента Запуска, и вы все заслуживаете чего-нибудь приятного, пока ждёте. В этом обновлении исправлено некоторое количество ошибок, за что отдельное спасибо всем, кто сообщал о них на форуме! Мы всегда благодарны вам за сообщения об ошибках и поддержку! ;Новые сверхрадостные реакции * Шариконадуватель * Гламурнутый * Трудяга * Метатель стикеров ;Новые постройки * Сауна * Симулятор сёрфинга * Джакузи * Автомат с газировкой * Шезлонг * Соковыжималка * Аэротруба ;Изменения * Новые категории технологий * Ковровая плитка теперь даёт больший декор и обладает эффектом снижения стресса, но также уменьшает скорость передвижения * Заполнитель баллонов перемещён в "Improved Ventilation" тир технологий * Ракетные баки для топлива и окислителя теперь поддерживают функцию Копировать настройки * Некоторые постройки для отдыха теперь обладают эффектом снижения стресса. На шезлонге можно даже спать! * Обновлены переводы на китайский, русский и корейский языки * Дубликанты автоматически назначаются на кушетку при критическом уровне здоровья * Добавлен текст лицензионного соглашения для пользователей macOS * Увеличен максимальный размер комнаты отдыха до 96 клеток * Обновлены звуки опреснителя ;Разное * Первая ракета и дубликанты в ней, отправленные в Разлом времени, не возвращаются назад * Исправлен вылет при загрузке старых сохранений, не соответствующих определению мира * Исправлена ошибка, при которой невозможно было получить достижение "Одна кровать, один санузел" * Исправлен вылет, когда мод вызывал диалог разрешения записи * Исправлена ошибка, при которой эффект Освещённое рабочее место работал некорректно при исследованиях * Исправлен вылет при возведении построек с жидкостными входами и выходами * Еда на свету больше не вызывает потери калорий * Исправлена ошибка с поломкой стен при опустошении террариума водорослей дубликантами * Исправлено повреждение иконки оверлея при стройке * Исправлено прекращение потока в трубах при их замыкании в кольцо * Паровая турбина теперь корректно получает Инженерную настройку * Поручение инженерной настройки более не прерывается при смене статуса генератора на "не функционирующий" * Исправлен вылет при сохранении мира, ID которого отсутствует * Исправлено цикличное "зависание" дубликантов возле лестниц * Уменьшено использование текстур для дистиллятора этанола * Мальки паку различных видов теперь приобрели корректирую анимацию * Файлы сохранений теперь корректно работают при перемещении между различными операционными системами * Исправлены отсутствующие анимации "строительство завершено" для некоторых построек * Исправлены ошибки расчета температуры для достижения "Не 0 Кельвинов, но тоже круто" * Обновлёно Mod Uploader tool для macOS Catalina * Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой достижение Разлома Времени не засчитывалось как победа * "Пост"-анимации работы проигрываются более качественно * Исправлена ошибка, при которой дубликанты не могли собрать одну жидкость с поверхности другой при помощи насоса * Загрузка мира без космических тел со звёздной картой приведёт телескопы в активное состояние, ничего не исследуя * Телескоп не отображает статусное предупреждение для целей звездного анализа, если все космические тела уже проанализированы * Исправлено "зависание" дубликантов по завершении строительства или копания * Доставка в ракеты теперь корректно включается и выключается, когда ракета находится в космосе (больше никакой доставки оксилита в ракету, которая уже улетела!) * Разделение ресурсов (например, древесины) на кучки по 100 тонн теперь работает корректно ;Производительность * Исправлена ненужная перезагрузка файлов при загрузке игры * * Добавлена опция Текстуры низкого разрешения в настройках графики ;Интерфейс * Экран загрузки теперь растягивается в соответствии с шириной экрана * Исправлено всплывающее окно Освещённое рабочее место * Удалено избыточное описание для ковровой плитки * Выровнян текст с описанием декора в боковом меню постройки * Исправлена последовательность записей циклов в базе данных «Мой журнал» * Исправлена подсветка ключевых слов во всплывающих подсказках * Исправлена ошибка, при которой новые постройки не появлялись в строительном меню после исследования, при нехватке материалов для их установки * Исправлено воспроизведение видео на Linux * Обновлено описание энерго-цепей * Экран загрузки теперь корректно группирует файлы сохранений по названию колонии * Улучшена читаемость текста при выборе сохранённой игры * При описании горячих клавиш добавлены пробелы * Удалены строки с неиспользуемыми горячими клавишами строительного меню * Если список активных модов при появлении ошибки слишком длинный, он обрезается. : 21.11.2019|-| Релиз 381897 = Hotfix 381897: Fix crash downloading patch notes when language was not set to english. Fix Duplicant animations not playing when they worked at buildings. Earlier Hotfix 381818: Added NEW! Insulation tutorial video which triggers when you build a specifically heat-influencing building. Fix crash when trying to load the Short image and patch notes Added the Mechanical Surfboard's sounds to the main menu Added some suntan lotion rubbing sounds to one of the cycles of the Beach Chair Worlds that were generated with Mod Traits will no longer crash if reloaded without those mods. Fixed crash that happened when multiple sparkle streakers were sparkle streaking at the same time. Added some more variation to the wind tunnel sounds Balloon anims snap around less often Audio doesn't cut out immediately upon stopping a video clip. Fixed the Duplicant positions in the wind tunnel Fixed blurry Wind Tunnel textures Wind tunnel get in/get out animations now play Fix Total Skills string so it gets localized Small changes to Chinese strings Missing Hot Tub interact sounds re-added Made the dupe less concerned looking in the unlit state of the beach chair dupe interact Updating hot tub dupe interacts to final animation Sparkle effects should layer better with buildings : 22.11.2019|-| Релиз 383949 = Update Information: Improved the build menu descriptions of the Mechanical Surfboard, Beach Chair, Hot Tub, and Vertical Wind Tunnel, and Juicer Fixed a crash when viewing the Colony Summary screen from the main menu Fix a crash that could happen when a building was replaced The initial camera and portal animations when starting a new game once again play reliably Fixed the missing body parts in the Wind Tunnel Duplicant animations Juicer no longer gets "stuck" after a use. : 05.12.2019 Изучите полный список изменений для более подробной информации!